


Every time someone is having a good night’s sleep (?) I shall add a chapter

by 每天吃土圭垚㙓中 (MooseintheRain)



Category: IRL - Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: Sup bruh?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseintheRain/pseuds/%E6%AF%8F%E5%A4%A9%E5%90%83%E5%9C%9F%E5%9C%AD%E5%9E%9A%E3%99%93%E4%B8%AD
Summary: 不謝❤️





	1. 2019/06/26

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billspilledquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billspilledquill/gifts).



> 不謝❤️

Im just adding text cuz I have to


	2. 2019/06/27

Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha


	3. 2019/07/12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha

But, like, this time is for real... is it?


	4. Chapter 4

and tis, my flemd, is for all the nights where w(you)e could have slept :3


End file.
